What should be done
by Lovemikuxluka
Summary: While Miku and Luka are in their last year of High School and been dating for a year, something in their relationship breaks them apart. Then MIku meets someone, but will that person change Miku's life. ( Rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

Miku Pov

Lately Luka has been hanging out with her friends for a very long time. We barely talk anymore. She is always there talking with the friendship group following them everywhere and even goes home with them. She doesn't even walk home with me any more. We have been dating for a year now. The two of us are in our last year of high School. Rin and Len are together and never separate. Same with Gumi and Lily. Those four have manage to keep their relationship stable. I hangout with them because Luka is with her other group friends. But being with them is like being the fifth wheel. I'm tired of Luka putting her friends before me. Its tiring. I think the best option right now is to break up with Luka because if this keeps going on, then that means she doesn't love me anymore.

"Sigh"

I walk to my locker and put my books away. While putting my books inside my locker I hear girls laughing. I look up and see Luka and her friends walking together laughing. I quickly finish whatever I came to do and shut my locker with a loud pound. Their laughter decreased and I can feel stares behind my back. But I avoid them by walking away like if they never existed. While making my way to my classroom I bump into someone and fall on my lower back. Light pink hair appear in my vision.

"Sorry are alright" asked a high voice. I look up and my heart skipped a beat. In front of me there was a stunning girl. She had long light pink hair with braids over her shoulder blades, lazuli eyes, and porcelain skin. She was skinny and was about an inch taller than me. She looked like a younger version of Luka. But more poppy. Luka was more mature and had an hourglass figure. This girl was very cute and seemed like a respectful girl. I didn't realize I was staring too much until the cute girl spoke.

"Um….. Are you alright?" I immediately get up and I'm sure that I am blushing.

"Yes, sorry about that. Are you alright? I didn't hurt did I?" I ask with a nervous tone.

"Hehe, no you didn't. You were the one who took the fall."

I felt my face burn harder when she said that.

'Come on Miku compose yourself. Don't let the cute girl think you're a loser'

I shake my head and smile at her.

"Well I'm glad you okay. Anyway I need to head to class. I don't want to be late. It was a pleasure meeting you uh…."

"Oh! Ia, Planetes Ia."

"Well I'm Miku, Hatsune Miku. Pleasure to meet you Planetes-san."

"Pleasure to meet you too Hatsune-san. But please call me Ia."

"Okay Ia. Please call me Miku."

"Sure thing Miku."

We smile at each other and leave. Wow what a wonderful experience. I honestly thought she was a stunning woman. While walking to my classroom all I can think about was Ia. I think I have a thing for pink haired people. Wile making my way to class I see Luka sitting on her desk reading a book. I honestly don't know if I should be happy or upset.

"Oh Miku you attend this class as well?"

I turn around and find out that Ia is right behind me. Suddenly my mood changes to happiness when I find out that both Ia and me are in the same class.

"Oh hi Ia, yes I attend this class as well." I say happily. Hopefully it was not obvious.

"Hehe, well would you like to sit next to me. There's an open seat beside me." I do not hesitate for one second and I follow Ia and sit beside her. I usually sit beside Luka, but since she rarely pays any attention to me then I guess it's not a bad idea to sit beside Ia. So We start a conversation, but after a minute The teacher walks in and we both now sit down and pay attention.

Time Skip

It's been three weeks ever since I met Ia and Luka is still hanging out with her group of friends. I even told Ia about my sexuality and she took it well. I like Ia, she's very respectful and has been by my side these past weeks. I am happy with her.

"Hey Miku, I don't want you to freak out or anything, but we have been together for three weeks and I would like to be more than just your friend." What did she just say?! She wants to be more than just a friend. O my leeks, I think I'm going to die of happiness.

"You mean you want to us to date?"

"Well, yes, if you don't mind." I feel like I want to faint. My heart is jumping of excitement. I immediately answer.

"Sure, if you're okay with it."

"Yay!" She hugs me tightly and kisses me. I am frozen of shock, but then I reciprocate the kiss. Her lips were soft and they tasted like raspberry. She was so sweet. I fell in love with Ia. But there's still one thing to do.

"I love you Ia and thank you for being my girlfriend. But I have to do something after school. Is it okay if you wait for me by the shoe lockers?"

She nods. I'm glad she is very understanding. So I leave and immediately try to find a certain person.

Time skip

After searching for a while I finally find the person I been searching for. I walk up to her and start speaking.

"Luka, do you have a minute."

"Oh Miku, hey sorry but I'm busy right now maybe tomorrow."

"Don't worry it will be quick."

"Sigh Okay wait a sec please." Luka walks up to her friends and ask them to wait for a little.

"Okay, what is it Miku."

"Luka I'm breaking up with you." I said it with a serious face. Luka then opens her eyes wide and had a pained look on her face.

"W-Wha.. M- Mi-Miku. I'm sorry for hanging out with my friends more, but… O my Please Miku don't break up with me. I love you. Please don't leave me."

"Sorry Luka, but we haven't talked for weeks. I found someone else as well, so goodbye Luka."

I immediately turn my back to her and start walking away, but then a hand grabs my right hand. I look back and there was Luka crying with a pleading expression. I ignore it and shove my hand away because I know she will never change. While walking away I feel a tin of guilt hit me. I look back and walk back up to Lka hug her and tell her one last thing.

"Sorry Luka, but I still like you. But not the way I used to anymore. But hopefully you find someone else." After that I leave and make my way to the soe lockers.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello there everyone. This is my first fanfic, but to be frank I love Miku x Luka(Negitoro) so much. I am continuing this story, or probably continuing. Not sure.

Please review of what you think. Reviews would help thank you


	2. Chapter 2

I walk back to the shoe locker where I find Ia sitting patiently waiting for me. I walk up to her and hug her. I am happy because Ia might actually be besides me whenever I need her. But for some reason I get this feeling that's something wrong, but I avoid the feeling maybe it's just my imagination or my feelings playing with me because I'm still a little bit broken about my break up with Luka. I think I might actually still love her but I don't think she will change. But sincerely I hope that she will find someone who can be patient with her. We might have been a great couple before she started hanging out with her friends, but that was all in the past. I have Ia now. I just hope that whatever I'm feeling will be wrong because this feeling feels like regression. But I have to admit my senses are usually correct. I'm a little scared, but I really hope my senses are wrong this time. Suddenly a voice gets me out of my thoughts.

"Miku are you alright" asked Ia in a concerned voice. I nodded and replied. "Of course I am, I'm right here with you."

Ia smiled at my reply and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Miku." "Me too Ia"

I just hope I won't regret getting into this relationship because for some reason my senses are telling me that.

Luka POV

I decided to go home because I'm not feeling well anymore. The breakup with Miku made me feel devastated. I can still feel my tears falling down my cheeks. I regret hanging out with my friends more than with Miku. I actually loved her more than anything else. I only wanted to make friends, but it seems like I was lured into their circle. When Miku told me that she found someone else my heart broke into pieces. Pieces that will take years to pick up. How can I be so foolish. I'm so angry at myself because of my stupidity. I admit that I barely gave Miku any attention and even if I knew I still had to mess up our relationship. I want to get Miku back and correct my mistakes. I am determined to win her back against that person she has. I don't care who it is I will try my best to make Miku get back together with me. I need to try.

While making my way home I start thinking about how to make her come back with me. If she doesn't return with me then I guess I will have to take serious measures. But that will be plan B, right now I need to concentrate on plan A. When I reach my house I greet my mother and go upstairs to finish homework and start writing my plans.

Time Skip

"Hehe, this will work." I said to myself. 'Be ready Miku because you will be mine and only mine again." I think.

Ia POV (Same time as Luka's POV)

'Hehehe, oh my Miku, you don't know what you're getting into. My work is going as planned.' I smiled and kept acting innocently. This girl doesn't know what I'm planning to do. She has been having life easy, but I will totally change that. She needs to know what it feels like to be betrayed. My poor cousin Luka has been heartbroken because Miku only wanted her attention for her. But that's not the reason why I'm going to make her life miserable.

'I will make you suffer Hatsune Miku.' I thought sadistically. I don't have any feelings for this girl yet she thinks I do. She sure is pathetic, how sad. She is an easy target. Because of Miku I lost the love of my life, now I will make her pay.

'Be ready Hatsune Miku. You will regret living.

* * *

Sorry for the late update and a short chapter. I've been busy doing college work. Anyway thank you for your reviews and please review whatever you want to say about the story. That will help me improve this story. Also I think I might stop this story because I got this new story in my head. I don't know if I should continue this story because it seems wack. So I might delete it and work on another one. Not sure. But anyways sorry and thank you for the reviews


End file.
